Inventaire des phrases de drague
by la pitchoune
Summary: Edward et Bella se rencontrent dans un bar mais ce qu'Edward ne sait pas, c'est que Bella joue à un jeu. Et ce jeu, c'est Alice qui en a fixé les règles... Comment se terminera la soirée ? Tous Humains


**Inventaire des phrases de drague !**

**Par RiverClan's Brambleheart, traduction par la pitchoune**

Ah ! Et je n'ai pas écrit la saga Twilight donc tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire n'est pas de moi non plus.

_PDV Bella_

Comment je me retrouve toujours collée à être la conductrice qui ne boit pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : parce qu'Alice est passée maître dans l'art d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Une Alice encore sobre vint me rejoindre avec une file de mecs à sa suite. Bien sûr, Ally les ignora.

« Belly, prête à entrer dans un concours ? » demanda-t-elle. Ok, peut-être pas si sobre. Belly ? Je haussai les épaules. Elle me tira par le bras et m'amena aux toilettes. _(__Note de la traductrice :__ en anglais, Belly désigne aussi le « bidon »)_

« Bien Bells, on va voir combien de temps tu peux faire tenir un gars pour qu'il utilise des phrases de drague avec toi et toi, tu dois avoir une répartie ou une insulte pour toutes celles qu'il te sortira, » me dit-elle. Je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

« Tu joues aussi ou tu essayes juste de me trouver un gars ? »

« Bien sûr que je joue ! C'est pour ça que c'est un concours. Légalement, je peux encore conduire et je ne prendrai pas d'autre verre. La perdante est la conductrice qui ne boit pas, » déclara-t-elle. J'acquiesçai de la tête, heureuse d'avoir enfin une chance de pouvoir boire dans un bar. Nous partîmes toutes les deux, regardant les horloges de nos portables. Finalement un gars vint m'approcher pour me parler.

« Salut mon cœur, c'est quoi ton signe ? », demanda-t-il crânement. Je lui souris. Trop facile. Toutes les filles savent la réponse à celle-là.

« Ne Pas Entrer, » répondis-je. Il sembla pris de court, mais insista. Juste après une minute. Il réfléchit un moment.

« Tu sais que tu me veux, » sourit-il. Je souris et acquiesçai.

« T'as tellement raison. Je veux… que tu partes. »

« Allez ! Je sais comment satisfaire une femme. » Il me regarda de haut en bas. Je lui souris rêveusement.

« Alors, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je veux m'offrir à toi. »

« Désolée, je n'accepte pas les cadeaux bon marché. »

« Ça va. J'ai mon compte : tu n'en vaux pas la peine, » grogna-t-il avant de partir. Je souris et lui fis au revoir de la main. Je sentis une autre présence près de moi. Je me tournai pour voir un magnifique garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui me regardait.

« Il a l'air furieux. C'est ton petit-ami ? » demanda le garçon. Je fis non de la tête. Le gars me sourit et posa son coude sur la table.

« Bon, tant pis pour lui. Ah, moi c'est Edward », se présenta-t-il. J'opinai du chef et jetai un regard circulaire autour de la pièce pour trouver Alice. Elle était avec un grand gars blond. Elle leva dix doigts. Dix minutes ? Waouh. Soit il est désespéré, soit elle lui plaît vraiment.

« Je m'appelle Bella, » lui dis-je, en regardant Alice et le blond. Il soupira. Je me retournai vers lui pour le regarder d'un air ébahi.

« Bella ? Tu as un petit-ami ? C'est pour ça que tu regardes ailleurs ? », demanda-t-il. On aurait presque dit qu'il était vraiment en colère. Je fis non de la tête. Il se détendit.

« Et bien, dans ce cas ma chère, que le jeu commence. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », répondit-il. Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Pourquoi ce sont les gars étranges qui sont les plus mignons ?

« Alors, je t'ai déjà vue quelque part, non ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'y vais plus », lui rétorquai-je. Il n'essayait même pas. Est-ce que je lui plaisais ou bien ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Un jeu comme le mien…

« J'irai au bout du monde pour toi, » déclara-t-il.

« Mais est-ce que tu y resterais ? »

« Ton corps est un temple. »

« Désolée, pas de messe aujourd'hui. »

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis un travesti. » Celle-là le fit rire. Je souris avec lui. C'était un gars débonnaire. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce stupide concours.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Les deux. Tu vas chez toi et moi chez moi. »

« Je veux te ramener à la maison, » me dit-il.

« Il y a assez de place pour deux personnes sous ton rocher ? »

« Je peux t'offrir un verre ? »

« J'aimerais autant avoir l'argent. »

« Comment t'as réussi à être aussi belle ? », demanda-t-il. Celle-là était assez sympa.

« On a dû me donner ta part. » Il sourit à celle-là et rit.

« Sois pas timide. Demande-moi de sortir ensemble. Je dirai oui. » Essaye-t-il seulement ? Je n'espère pas ou sinon il est vraiment nul.

« Ok. Sors. »

« Qu'en dirais-tu si je te demandais de m'épouser ? » Sérieusement ? Oui, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Rien. Je ne peux pas parler et rire en même temps. »

« Où étais-tu, toute ma vie ? » Je t'attendais.

« Où je serai toujours : dans tes rêves les plus fous. Maintenant, je m'en vais, » lui dis-je. Je ne supportais plus de le blesser ou de me faire avoir si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu malsain.

« Attends, encore une. Comment était le Paradis quand tu l'as quitté ? Si j'avais une rose pour chaque fois que j'ai pensé à toi, je marcherais dans mon jardin pour toujours, » lança-t-il rapidement. C'était gentil. Un peu cucul mais tellement gentil. Je me penchai et l'embrassai. Je regardai rapidement Alice. Elle était en grande séance de pelotage avec son bel étalon. Elle me remarqua et leva dix doigts et deux de plus. Je regardai ma montre. Oui ! Treize minutes !

« Tu dois partir ? », demanda Edward. Je fis non de la tête et levai dix doigts et trois de plus.

« Treize ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Je le regardai. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

« Mon amie et moi avons parié que celle des deux qui réussissait à avoir un gars à lui dire des phrases de drague le plus longtemps n'aurait pas à être la conductrice qui ne boit pas. J'ai gagné. Elle a commencé à peloté le Blond après douze minutes, » lui expliquai-je. Il ne disait rien. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Alors je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Quelque chose avec quoi tu pouvais jouer juste pour que tu puisses BOIRE ? », s'exclama-t-il. Je fis non de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il me plaisait ?

« Non, je t'aime bien. Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui. Les verres ne sont qu'un bonus à avoir rencontré un gars aussi génial que toi. Je pense que c'est pour ça que le lutin a organisé ça, » je murmurai la dernière phrase. Il la saisit, levant sur moi un regard surpris.

« Le lutin ? Avec les cheveux bruns ? »

« Petite, oui. Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle est là-bas. » Il regarda et je vis qu'il la reconnaissait au changement dans son regard.

« C'est la fille qui m'a dit de venir ici et de te sortir des phrases de drague pour aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Elle m'a dit que le plus longtemps je tenais, meilleure serait ma récompense. »

« Ce LUTIN ! », m'exclamai-je. Alice aimait trouver des petits copains/copines pour ses amis. Elle avait des pouvoirs incroyables pour voir les belles histoires d'amour. Je secouai la tête en la regardant et me penchai vers mon chevalier pour un autre baiser.


End file.
